1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiation measuring systems and, more particularly, is directed towards a system for measuring available solar flux at a site to aid in the determination whether to erect a solar energy installation at that site.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore available solar flux measuring systems have been complex and expensive instruments that, despite their complexity, have nevertheless exhibited a major disadvantage in obtaining reliable and accurate solar spectra on a consistent basis. This major disadvantage has involved anomalous attenuations occurring in the measurements of solar spectra due to the occasional presence of haze and clouds in the sky, and the unwanted presence of birds and bugs and their droppings on the entrance apertures of these instruments. Also, most of these prior art instruments have failed to incorporate proper irradiance standards and reference illumination levels, and none has provided, as far as known, continuous wavelength calibration to assure obtaining accurate, reliable solar spectra on a regular basis.
Model reference systems (i.e., computer simulations of ideal systems whose responses are agreed to be optimum) in lieu of instruments, on the other hand, can be useful provided they account for most, if not all, of the minor effects, such as micrometeorology and the albedo of the surrounding terrain. In such an event, however, the models become too complex. The models also require the employment of a large data base in order to be of any use at all.